


All I thought I'd ever need

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Downworlders, Drunk Alec, First Christmas, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane-centric, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Secret Santa 2019, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Supportive Clary Fray, Warlock Magnus Bane, downworlder parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Magnus is known for his legendary Christmas parties, but none of them means as much as the first one that he shares together with Alec. But will it be enough of a success that they will spend and throw many more together in their future?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/367430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	All I thought I'd ever need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoolStoryMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/gifts).

**Title:** All I thought I'd ever need.  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Magnus is known for his legendary Christmas parties, but none of them means as much as the first one that he shares together with Alec. But will it be enough of a success that they will spend and throw many more together in their future? **Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough **I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads, Wattpad or ANYWHERE ELSE**. If I find out it is I'll be pissed and will get rid of everything I wrote on here. I'm not even kidding. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish<3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Written for Malec Secret Santa. I hope this is fluffy enough with everything you wanted and that you love it! Comments and Kudos = cookies :D

For as long as Magnus could remember having his cat-eyes, he could remember throwing Christmas parties. Like there had been an inkling deep inside of him about the importance of finding an excuse to bring together everyone that he loved, and even those that he didn’t, into one room. 

In the beginning, though it hadn’t been necessarily just for Christmas. More a case of any excuse for a party and he was there, sometimes as just another person in the crowd getting ridiculously drunk to the point that his glamour would disappear and the crowd around him would withdraw. Which was what had led him to stop hanging around mundane parties so much and finding Downworlder ones instead. 

The Downworlder ones were infamous; no matter what part of the world you were in, whether it was the Night Children, Children of the Moon, the Fair Folk or Lilith’s Children they all seemed to have their own definition of a great time.

The Night children were all about blood, more often than not from a living source which ended up being an encatoed mundane on a table stripped bare, being devoured by anyone and everyone with fangs; with encatos often thrown around to get the person they wanted for the night into their bed. One of those nights was definitely how he found himself in Camille’s bed and presence before he even really knew her.

Children of the moon were more about finding a space to be free in their true form, admittedly those were a little dull if you weren’t actually a werewolf yourself, but they were very physically affectionate and he had often found himself in the middle of a dog pile of sleepy werewolves steadily getting drunk or high while they shifted back.

The Seelie parties had been all about being one with nature, the Seelie Queen had always encouraged nudity of her guests which had often resulted in quite a few enthusiastic orgies, only a couple of which Magnus had ever participated in admittedly. But they were definitely something that he remembered on his loneliest of nights. The only downside with the Seelie parties was being unable to eat or drink anything, as their parties were always held in the Seelie court and it was always wise to be careful about that kind of thing. You never knew if someone was planning something to try and entrap you for some reason.

The Warlock parties, well the few he had been to when younger anyway, had been filled with decadence. It was more about showing your status and your material worth than enjoying yourself, or at least that was something Lorenzo had said a time or two when he was particularly wasted, especially at Woodstock one particular year. And admittedly there was some truth to that. They were always held in the homes or properties of High Warlocks, who had decades, sometimes centuries, of knowledge and wealth they wanted to parade to those who cared and even to those who didn’t. The drinks were always over the top with richness, the food equally so and left you feeling that if you didn’t know the host you were intruding on something private.

The only difference with the Warlock parties unlike the other downworlder parties was, there was no unspoken rule that other members of the Downworlders couldn’t come too. So, it was often relatively common to find a vampire talking to a Seelie or a werewolf with a warlock, though admittedly the romantic liaisons were never seen or expected to be a permanent thing. 

But as the years passed, Magnus had begun to get tired of the pompous excuses to show off and had started to hold his own. Admittedly he wasn’t a High Warlock at the time, was living with Ragnor who was one of the most antisocial creatures known to mankind and trying to stop a newly turned Raphael from taking a trip in the daylight, but it was all that which had been the catalyst for the party. Well, that and Catarina had been getting tetchy and when she got tetchy you knew she was about to do something stupid if you didn’t intervene.

They’d ended up at one of Camille’s houses, the country of which he couldn’t even recall, with friends of friends of friends seven times removed all getting drunk or high or grabbing a crowd to fuck in a room. It wasn’t even the kind of party he had been wanting at the time, all he’d been wanting was the excuse to get his friends out the house for a drink but it had swiftly become a legacy which he had gladly upheld as relationships and friendships came and went.

It only started to be a Christmas tradition around the turn of the twentieth century, just after his final break up with Camille who’d smashed his heart to pieces at her feet when she laughed at his marriage proposal. He’d been moping for days in Raphael’s spare room in London, his friends gradually getting worried about him though admittedly they had each shown it in different ways. In the end, Raphael had thrown an outfit at him, Catarina had announced they were going to countdown to the New Year in style for once and Ragnor had opened the curtains obnoxiously making complaints under his breath about the state of the room.

He hadn’t exactly been in the mood but had given in when Raphael threated to throw out his favourite pair of shoes if he didn’t come. They had started at some pub not far from where they were staying and ended up drinking on Tower bridge, overlooking the Thames as Big Ben chimed in the new year. All four of them drunkenly singing Auld Lang Sin with the masses and celebrating the beginning of a new century. 

It easily became a tradition, no matter what part of the world they were in, they would always have a party of some kind between Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve. The New Years Eve parties becoming less and less as they became more of a fad, where you could go out into the streets get drunk and chime in the new year. It slowly narrowed down to Christmas though when his friends started to spread out more, and they needed more excuses to come together and catch up. If you were immortal and as you got older birthdays weren’t so much an excuse to celebrate anymore, more a nuisance as you tried to remember what year you were on and mourn over the friends that were no longer around because of the circle’s uprising.

Every year he’d announce a party to the Downworlder community once he became High Warlock of Brooklyn, always maintaining it was never to show off but more to bring everyone together in a safe space away from the threat of the Circle. In the first few years as High Warlock of Brooklyn, he’d held it in his home but as things got stolen and broken when the alcohol took its toll he finally threw in the towel and brought a night club, deciding it was best for those wanting a safe place to party under protection of the High Warlock as well as for the safety of his prized possessions.

Pandemonium had been holding Christmas parties ever since then, the music and fashion often changing with the times from disco to pop to techno to rave and everything in between. The alcohol was always in abundance and the ambience filled with a combination of both safety and pleasure. But Magnus must admit it got exhausting and had taken on staff to overlook the parties now as his friends all finally settled in places where he knew he could find them if he needed them.

With Catarina and Raphael both in New York, Ragnor somewhere between Idris and his beloved country home in the UK and Tessa confining herself to the spiral labyrinth after the death of her beloved Will and loss of Jem, he instead would visit them if and when he had the time.

So yes, technically he had hosted several Christmas parties over the years, but that didn’t mean he always attended them unless he thought it was for the best when Circle members began their weekly terrorising the Downworlder jaunt. So when the prospect of Christmas came around in his first year with Alec, the last thing that he was prepared to was continue on with the same old same old.

For one thing he knew that Alec absolutely _detested_ parties. His beautiful yet introverted boyfriend couldn’t stand being surrounded by crowds of people he didn’t know or even care to know dancing up against him to loud music that drowned out any type of conversation for extended periods of time.

For another, though he had seen his boyfriend drink, he had never seen him completely drunk off his face, which some including Isabelle would probably say was a good enough excuse in itself to hold a party but Magnus adored his boyfriend enough that he would willingly refrain.

And finally, he never seemed to enjoy parties as well when he had to worry about all the planning leading up to it, especially when he was in a serious relationship with someone that wasn’t as social as himself. No matter how many times he’d been in relationships with introverts he couldn’t relax when they couldn’t.

So he was surprised when after one of their rare dates, that Alec brought it up.

“So, I’ve heard that Pandemonium’s Christmas party is an experience in itself, are you planning anything special this year?” Alec asked, brushing his thumb against one of Magnus’ rings as they walked back to Magnus’ after a meal at one of the authentic New York restaurants in the city.

“Why, darling who told you that?” Magnus asked, looking at his boyfriend who shrugged as they stopped to cross the street.

“Izzy. She always said that the Pandemonium Christmas party was the party of the year and made the effort to go every year. She tried to drag me along a few times but every time she’d criticise my closet so I’d just say no.” Alec said, pushing his free hand into the pocket of his leather jacket. 

“You mean I could have seen you looking sinfully hot grinding up against a crowd of leather-clad men before? Well, I must say I feel a little bit deprived.” Magnus pouted, causing Alec to roll his eyes and laugh.

“You know how I feel about parties…and clubs…and strange men feeling me up,” Alec said pointedly, leading Magnus across the street once the crossing signal changed.

“I know…and honestly I don’t know how I’d feel about that anyway, now that I actually know you,” Magnus said, pecking a kiss to Alec’s knuckles when they reached the other side of the road and continued walking earning a smile from the taller.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Magnus. Anything special planned this year?” Alec asked, watching as Magnus’ gaze moved to his feet.

“Actually, I was thinking of calling the parties quits this year. I mean, I don’t particularly enjoy them as much as I used to, going to Pandemonium always feels like such a chore now and honestly I’d prefer to spend the night with you anyway.” Magnus said, biting his lip causing Alec to frown.

“Really? I mean I was thinking of coming to at least try and enjoy it for once but if you were thinking of giving them up altogether…” Alec said, Magnus, offering him a grateful smile.

“I know you would darling and I love you for it. But you’d be miserable, I’d be miserable and tired after having to organise everything and by the time the night came to an end, I would have barely seen you. It just doesn’t seem worth the hassle.” Magnus said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“I wouldn’t be miserable, because you’d be there. But isn’t the party supposed to be for the Downworlders to enjoy themselves safely? I mean the last thing you should do is give it up for that reason right?“ Alec said.

“I guess when you put it like that I can just hand the event arrangements to the events team and it would definitely be a load off my shoulders.” Magnus smiled, resting his head against his boyfriend’s bicep.

“Well that’s good, I don’t want the Downworlder population blaming me for depriving them of the best night of the year. Although….” Alec bit his lip, as if an idea seemed to come to him.

“What is it?” Magnus asked.

“Well, I was going to ask how you’d feel about arranging a party for us? I know you’re probably busy and the last time ended in disaster but…” Alec rambled uneasily causing Magnus to offer him a reassuring smile.

“Angel, how were you to know a warlock would infiltrate it as a cat and cause all kinds of trouble? Besides if that’s what you want, I would be more than happy to do that even if it is slightly short notice. You have a guest list in mind?” Magnus asked as they got closer to his apartment building.

“I can get Izzy to help you with the stuff on our end if that’s ok? I’ve got meetings with Clave envoys and reports to wade through coming out of my ears for the next few weeks leading up to Christmas.” Alec asked, as the doors to the building opened.

“That’s absolutely perfect. Now let’s have a nightcap and maybe you can show me some of the moves you would have used if you’d been persuaded to my party in the past hm?” Magnus grinned with a wink as he led Alec into the building towards the lift.

XO

As it would come to pass, it was probably for the best that Magnus had Isabelle to help him as he was sure that Alec wouldn’t have any idea about the ins and outs involved in organising a party. He loved his boyfriend, without a doubt, but when it came to anything outside of Shadowhunting and his hobbies he seemed to be slightly obtuse. Also, it did mean he could try to brainstorm Christmas gifts for Alec with one of the two people who knew him best. Even if from the sounds of it Isabelle hated Alec with all the suggestions she was coming up with.

“No Isabelle I’m not going to buy lingerie for your brother! I don’t even know where you’ve got the idea from that he would even be ok with that!?” Magnus said, from behind his latte as the two sat in his loft taking a break from party planning.

“Magnus, if you asked him to get on his knees and get you off in public, I’m betting he’d probably do it in a heartbeat no questions asked. But just…. forget that. How about aftershave or something you can make him yourself?” Isabelle asked from where she was lounging back on his other couch gaze rested on her phone.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel like I know him well enough to buy something like that for him and know he’d like it. Besides, I feel like I need to get him something not so out there. We’ve not even been together a year yet and I still don’t know everything about him.” Magnus sighed, leaning back into his couch and staring into the depths of his coffee while the pen he had been previously holding was now spinning around on the tip.

“Ok, how about a book? Like a special edition of something really rare. I know he doesn’t seem like it but Alec is a big book worm when he gets the chance. I’m sure that would be perfect for him. But like I keep saying Magnus, as long as it’s you that get it for him, he's going to love it no matter what.” Isabelle said, casting him a look over her phone.

“I suppose, I mean I do have one or two in my own collection he might possibly like if he’s into classics,” Magnus asked, watching Isabelle smile at him reassuringly.

“He’s into anything and everything fiction Magnus. You’re worrying about this way too much.” Isabelle said, finally setting her phone down after sending one last text and watching Magnus chew his lip as he reheated his lukewarm latte with his magic.

“It’s our first Christmas together Isabelle. I just want it to be special for him since it’s his first one with someone and my first one with someone who sees me and not my eyes. Which sounds stupid when I say it out loud.” Magnus sighed.

“No, it doesn’t. It’s kind of sweet that you care so much. But just trust me, no matter what you get him and no matter how this party turns out I swear it will be special for him because you’re there together.” Isabelle reassured him, getting up to grab the notepad and pen to add some more ideas to the party planning. “Though speaking of the party, I think I might know Alec’s weakness for a certain Alcohol, so we’ve got to get some of that in.”

XO

Alec had thought that finding a present for Magnus would not be as hard as it was turning out to be and unfortunately with Izzy helping Magnus with the party and Jace pretty much useless when it came to presents that didn’t involve beer, himself or some kind of weapon he had turned to someone unexpected for help.

“Fray would you hold up a minute! It’s not like the shop is going to close!” he called, as he saw Clary’s redhead disappear through the crowd down an alleyway and just managed to follow her before he lost sight of her completely.

Normally he and Clary didn’t interact much, barely spoke unless it involved briefings, performance reviews or one on one training which they did from time to time as Jace couldn’t be trusted to keep his mind on the task at hand. But she was also as close to Magnus as Isabelle was, and they seemed to share a close bond that he had hoped to tap into so he could get the perfect present. But unfortunately, they had been from one side of the city to another, looking in occult shops for rare artefacts which might mean something to the warlock or expensive jewellers for bracelets and earrings. But nothing seemed to be right and from how frustrated Clary was getting the redhead seemed to steadily be running out of ideas leaving him up shit’s creek if these last couple of shops came up with nothing.

He finally managed to catch up with the redhead outside an occult shop that had a large window display with signs quoting Latin and leather-bound books being used as a stand for a wide display of plants artfully arranged into a wreath with a pentacle created out of branches in the centre. Clary was waiting for him if the way she immediately made for the door when she spotted him was anything to go by, leaving him with no choice but to follow.

The shop seemed to be eerily quiet as they entered with only the odd murmuring from the back and odd tick from a clock, but it seemed to be filled to bursting with all kinds of things that immediately reminded Alec of Magnus. From the rings in the jewellery cabinet to the large selection of leather-bound books in various languages to even the plant holders of different materials dotted around, yet Clary seemed to be fixated on something that had him bypassing everything else.

“Clary, what are we even looking for?” Alec asked once they were a few rows away from the presently unmanned counter at the front.

“I remember Magnus mentioning something about a certain talisman he was looking for which I thought would be perfect for you to give him…. but….” Clary stopped mid-step and turned her attention to an antique-looking photo frame currently displaying a default picture in the centre. It seemed like something Magnus would like, but it would look incomplete without a picture of the two of them and Alec wasn’t sure he’d be able to come up with a good enough excuse for a picture before Christmas.

“Snap out of it Fray, what were you saying?!” Alec asked as he watched Clary tear her gaze from the photo frame as though filing it away for an alternative if they didn’t find what she was looking for.

“Right sorry. So, the talisman would be perfect for you to give him but currently, it’s seeming like a mission to find it so we might have to start looking for alternatives….” Again, Clary trailed off, but this time she led Alec towards what she was looking at inside a cabinet in the corner.

It looked like a large yin and yang symbol pendant created from two different types of stone bordered by silver with a long silver chain sat in a red velvet box and yet everything about it when Alec looked at it seemed to make sense. Magnus was his opposite and his equal at the same time and what better way to show than by giving him a symbol of that so beautifully decorated.

“It’s perfect.” Alec murmured, causing Clary to look from the necklace to him and nod with a smile.

“Yeah, it is. That is definitely Magnus without a shadow of a doubt. I’m sure he’ll love it. You should go to the counter to get that; I’m going to grab my present for him while you’re busy.” The redhead said, before disappearing back in the direction of the photo frame.

Alec took note of what the necklace was next to in the cabinet so he could find it again before retracing his steps back towards the counter. Again, he heard murmuring from the back, but this time made sure to clear his throat loud enough to be heard and soon someone appeared from the back. 

It looked to be a young teenage boy with longish red hair with a fringe that just about covered one eye, a piercing on the left side of his bottom lip, dressed in a shirt of some band Alec didn’t know and a pair of black jeans skinner than Alec’s held up with a studded belt. He didn’t exactly look old enough to own the place so the owner must have told him to watch the place while they were busy.

“Hi, I’m interested in a necklace in a cabinet and was wondering if I’d be able to see it,” Alec asked, watching the boy sigh but nod, grab a set of keys and come from behind the counter.

“There’s a lot of cabinets so you’ll have to show me which one.” The boy murmured, toying with the long-chain holding a collection of keys as he followed Alec’s lead.

Alec immediately pointed out which piece he wanted, and watched the boy open the cabinet, carefully manoeuvre his hand over the other pieces so he didn’t disturb the display and grab the right box. The boy then closed the cabinet and led Alec back to the counter where Clary was stood waiting, holding the photo frame and a couple of bracelets made up of semi-precious stones.

Alec managed to check the necklace over before repeating that he wanted it as though the boy was sure he wouldn’t and pulled out of his wallet. The boy took his time, rambling about the stones the pendant was made of and putting the box back in its original wrappings before putting it in a gift bag. It reminded Alec of something else he’d have to pick up on the way home, as he paid without comment while Clary looked over the contents of the counter in case there was anything else, she wanted.

Once Alec was done, he left the shop with the sound of Clary and the boy making small talk among themselves, feeling relieved that his Christmas shopping was over. He had go-to presents when it came to Izzy, Jace and Max and even the odd present up his sleeve for his Mom that he brought months in advance to make sure it got to New York from Idris with plenty of time. But he had a feeling when it came to Magnus there would never be a go-to, to a collection of things he knew the other liked which he would steadily have to make his way through a year at a time.

Finally, Clary appeared, looking happy with herself and also relieved that they had finally managed to accomplish their goal before throwing in the towel.

“You want to get a coffee on the way back to the Institute, I’m tired after all that walking.” Clary smiled, as she pushed her purse back in her bag and led the way back down the alleyway.

“I suppose one couldn’t hurt though yours is on me. Thanks for this Fray.” Alec said, watching Clary shrug it off as nothing.

“No problem, I always love helping the people I know buying things for the ones they love. Hopefully, you’ll be able to buy something for him yourself next year.” Clary grinned nudging him with her bag as they reached the end of the alleyway back on to the main street.

“I definitely hope so, now let’s get you that coffee,” Alec said rolling his eyes with a small smile as he led her towards the nearest café despite her objections.

XO

Between trying to finalise the remaining details of the party and checking in with his team at Pandemonium to make sure everything was ready at their end, it wasn’t until a couple of days before Christmas that Magnus finally got around to trying to decide which book to give to Alec. It was quite a task not just because of the number of books that he owned, of which there were many from fiction of about every type of genre known to mankind to every spellbook he owned and everything in between.

Admittedly his collection of first editions was limited, but only because Ragnor had been the one to give him his first and he had never actively looked to collect them. Some of them had been handed to him by the actual author who he was a friend or lover of at the time, a couple of which had been signed and a few which had deviated endings which made them probably worth millions in the current market. But when it came to deciding which to give Alec, he was torn.

Though Isabelle had said Alec loved all kinds of books that could easily be a claim that didn’t prove to be true and the last thing he wanted to do was give the other something he didn’t really like. Especially when the first thing that came to mind was an expensive leather-bound first edition of the entire _Don Juan_ Poem which had been left behind by George on one of their nights together, few as they had been. George had never asked about its whereabouts and after reading the first couple of cantos at the time, because it really was ridiculously long, Magnus had held on to it feeling like it might become popular in later years and he could sell it then. But at the same time giving his current boyfriend a book written by a former lover might not be the best of ideas in the world when it would only serve to remind the other of all the other people he’d shared his bed with over the years.

It was a dilemma that saw him sitting at his desk in his study looking through the hundred or so prized books and trying to decide on the best one when Isabelle came to check in on the progress of the remaining party planning in case he needed her to run an errand.

“I thought you said you had a book or two that you thought Alec would like not an entire library.” Isabelle’s voice came from the doorway as he let his gaze move over one of the Cantos of _Don Juan_ that really spoke to him in a way, he was sure Alec would understand. Magnus set a bookmark on the page and offered the younger Lightwood a smile as she came into the room, looking at the pile of books in wonder.

“I did, but I’m still up in the air about what he likes and would like best. The one that seems to speak to me the most I’m not sure I can give him…. or at least half of these anyway.” Magnus said closing Don Juan carefully as Isabelle gave him a look like she knew what he was saying.

“Because you slept with the Author or….?” She asked bluntly, sitting in the chair opposite him as Magnus rearranged the piles of books, sorted according to the genre, so he didn’t have to meet her gaze.

“Exactly. The last thing I want is to bring his attention to the fact that I have been with people long before he was even born, let alone of the most well-known poets of the Romantic movement. Which equally rules out these too.” Magnus sighed, gesturing to the pile now sat beside him holding his copies of _Frankenstein_, collection of William Wordsworth’s poems and a particularly elaborate copy of _The Great Gatsby_.

“Wow, yeah I can see what you mean,” Isabelle said, watching Magnus look over those that remained. 

“Can you at least tell me some things he’s read so I don’t give him something ridiculous that he isn’t interested in?” Magnus asked, looking pleadingly at Isabelle who rolled her eyes as she got up to look over the titles in the warlock’s possession.

“He read a fair bit of Shakespeare growing up, though it was rare that he read anything by mundane authors it was always set clave allocated reading. But I suppose Mom did try and twist his arm by giving his different books as we grew up, the odd bit of Ernest Hemingway, John Steinbeck and Kurt Vonnegut. But like I say he doesn’t have just one genre or author he sticks to but I do know that poetry isn’t exactly his kind of thing which definitely rules most of those out anyway.”

“Well, that does rule out a couple more. How about this one?” Magnus asked, picking up a slightly duller but undoubtedly well-kept copy with the title ‘_1984_’ engraved on the spine and coloured with burgundy ink.

“Well it’ll intrigue him enough to read it I’m sure of that much.” Isabelle nodded, watching Magnus set the book down and return the rest of the piles on his desk back into their allocated bookcase with a swish of his hand.

“Well, at least that’s one thing I’ve finally sorted that I can wrap later.” Magus sighed with relief as he pushed himself to his feet and leaving the study with Isabelle on his heels.

“That was what I came for, I just wanted to check and see if there was anything you needed me to do in the run-up to the party? Any food to pick up or last-minute decorating to do?” Isabelle asked as Magnus sank down on the couch.

“Darling, you’d be surprised how much help magic is when you are trying to organise a party so I do have most of it covered. Alec is still going to come right?” Magnus asked as Isabelle sat down beside him with her gaze rested on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

It was the biggest one Magnus had been able to find, covered from top to bottom in antique ornaments he’d collected over the decades on his travels around the world with strings of carefully selected tinsel and lights wove between them to help break up the continents and eras. Beneath it was a large selection of presents he’d brought not just for Catarina, Madzie and Raphael, who he had insisted on inviting but also for the shadowhunters in his life as well as a few tokens for the other Downworlder leaders that had been invited. Needless to say, it looked like he had spent more than he had done but it was worth every penny and he knew Isabelle especially would love her presents.

But the reason he wasn’t sure if Alec was going to come was that he had been run off his feet the past few weeks with an audit that had been sprung on him by the Clave, leaving him at the beck and call of the envoy that was in charge. It had meant that he and Alec rarely got to see the other, and Isabelle was always telling him how stressed her brother was getting when he still had reports that needed finishing before they could even leave the Institute to celebrate. Though that hadn’t stopped his boyfriend from insisting that those with family in Idris should go and visit them, leaving them on a skeleton staff. It was a good thing a few family members of some staff had decided to come to New York instead leaving them with temporary replacements.

“Of course he’ll come. Even if I have to redress him myself and drag him out the Institute leaving Jace to pick up the slack, he will be there.” Isabelle reassured him offering him a smile when he conjured her a coffee and offered it to her.

“I don’t think I would wish Jace’s attempts at taking over on anyone normally, but I would gladly take it if it meant Alec was here,” Magnus said, as he conjured himself a coffee and bit his lip.

“And he will be. I should probably get back to the Institute then if you don’t need me but if you think of anything else don’t hesitate to text me yeah?” Isabelle asked, getting to her feet with her coffee in hand.

“As I say, I’m sure I’ve got everything more than sorted but I will keep it in mind. Thank you, darling.” Magnus smiled, pecking a kiss to her cheek and creating a portal for her with his free hand.

“No worries, I’ll see you later Magnus.” Isabelle’s voice called back to him as she left through the portal leaving Magnus to double-check everything just to be on the safe side now his present for Alec was sorted.

_XO_

Christmas Eve came quicker than Alec had been expecting, and so did Magnus’ party that night, meaning he was trying desperately to finish all the work he needed to do. His mother had tried to talk him into just giving them to Raj to do, but he didn’t trust the other enough that he wouldn’t contact one of his superiors about the move. Adding to that, the fact that Max Whispermark, the envoy overseeing the audit, was still sticking around to double-check everything which was making Alec nervous. 

But as Christmas eve itself passed he knew he was going to be cutting it fine to get to Magnus’ for the party before the guests arrived, and it seemed to be all the more confirmed when his parabatai and sister both walked into his office while he was trying to sign off and fire message the last few piles of reports to their correct recipient. 

"Alec, what are you still doing here? I thought you were supposed to be getting to Magnus’ before the guests started arriving?” Isabelle asked, causing Alec to cast her a glare out the corner of his eye as he tried to finish up signing the reports through his writer’s cramp which was killing him 

"That was the plan, but Whispermark decided to collar me for a whole hour with his report of our audit putting me back a few hours. You guys should go on ahead and tell Magnus I’ll be there soon.” Alec said, setting his pen down and reaching for his stele only for Jace to grab it and twirl it between his fingers. 

“Are they all signed?” Jace asked as Isabelle looked ready to blow a gasket. 

“Yeah but I still need to send them to….” Alec trailed off when his siblings exchanged glances. 

"Which I can do. Give me names and I’ll send them so you can get ready for the party.” Jace said handing Alec’s stele over to Isabelle. 

“But it would take less time if I just do it myself,” Alec argued though sighed at the looks he got in response, knowing he was beaten as he scribbled the right names in the written order on a piece of paper and set it on top of the last few bundles. 

“Great, then it’s settled, Jace will finish off, and I’ll help you get ready for the party,” Isabelle said, grabbing Alec by the wrist and pulling him out his chair in the direction of the door before Alec could even say a word to Jace. But from the feeling, he got through their bond, part amusement and part reassurance he knew his brother understood how thankful he was. 

Isabelle set him on his bed once they reached his room and began to sort methodically through his closet, murmuring to herself under her breath as she threw together what she thought was the right outfit. Alec usually would have put up a fight, but whenever it came to a date or party as the case may be with Magnus he knew he needed to make the effort so he just dealt with it because there was still that side inside him that wasn’t confident enough and continued to second guess why the warlock was with him in the first place. 

“Right so, slate grey shirt, black less battered leather jacket, your best jeans and some sneakers and you’re set.” Isabelle quipped, throwing the items onto Alec’s unmade bed as he began to undress with his back to his sister. 

He managed to change quickly and after Isabelle finished fidgeting with his hair and he had grabbed Magnus’ present from under his bed, he let Isabelle lead the way out the Institute towards the portal waiting for them which he had a feeling Isabelle had texted his boyfriend for while he was dressing. 

When they reached loft Alec could tell Magnus had gone all out in every meaning of the word. From the tree to the decorations dotted around from the bookshelves to the side tables and bar which was crowded with people waiting for drinks to the table covered in food platters and all. Soft music was murmuring in the background but just loud enough for him to recognise the usual Christmas carols that he heard from time to time. All in all, it was a down-played party from what he had been expecting with all Isabelle’s talk of the Pandemonium parties but he had to admit it didn’t make him want to crawl out of his skin and hide so that was something. 

“Alexander there you are. I was beginning to worry when Isabelle told me you weren’t on your way yet.” Magnus’ voice caught his attention, leaving him turning towards the sound and only just managing to stop his eyes from widening at the sight of his boyfriend. 

He was dressed in a burgundy button-up with the buttons done to his chest with necklaces visible from the light and tighter than tight jeans practically painted on to his legs that made Alec’s mouth go dry. His hair was an artfully created chaos that seemed to match perfectly with the usual makeup around his eyes and in the spirit of Christmas Magnus’ nails were painted red which stood out with every movement his hands made. He was perfect just like always and it was only then that the pain in Alec’s chest seemed to remind him of how long it had been since he had last seen his boyfriend and how much he had missed him. 

"Yeah, I’m sorry, the envoy from the clave was being ridiculously thorough and then wanted to debrief me interrupting all my reports I needed to do. But this looks absolutely amazing Magnus.” Alec smiled, pecking a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and another to his lips even though he desperately wanted to shove him up against a wall and show him how much this all meant to him. 

“Well, at least you’re here now.” Magnus smiled, offering Alec a drink seemingly from mid-air and toasting him with a wink before he disappeared into the crowd when his name was called. 

“I’m going to go back and double-check that Jace hasn’t set the place on fire. I won’t be long.” Isabelle smiled, leaving Alec to set his present for Magnus under the tree as he took in the atmosphere. 

"Alec!” A sweet yet familiar voice calling his name turned Alec around just in time for him to have Madzie jumping into his arms with a bright laugh that had Alec’s smile brightening as he caught her and squeezed her close. 

"Hey Madzie, it’s been a while,” Alec said, pecking a kiss to her head as Catarina appeared from the crowd dressed simply in a deep purple dress with her hair up in a bun and Madzie’s signature pink bag over one shoulder. There was a bemused smile on the elder warlock’s face at the sight of the pair hugging, but she just offered Alec a silent nod in the direction she was going in case he needed her before she walked towards the bar. 

“Momma kept telling you were busy when I asked to see you,” Madzie sighed as Alec hugged her to his hip and walked towards the open balcony doors. 

“Well, unfortunately, she’s right sweetie, I’m always busy, just like Magnus is always busy. But that doesn’t mean we don’t miss you.” Alec said, setting his glass down on the table before setting Madzie down in one of the two patio chairs. 

“I missed you too. Where’s Magnus?” Madzie asked as Alec said in the chair beside her. 

“Probably checking that everything is perfect sweetie. He’ll be around here somewhere though; we can always go and try to find him if you want?” Alec asked, watching Madzie’s face light up the offer and took Madzie’s hand and his drink back into the apartment to look for his boyfriend. 

The loft seemed to be steadily getting fuller a bit at a time, Raphael chatting with Simon and a few members of the Clan in the corner over glasses of blood with the clan leader offering him a nod of acknowledgement before one of his members seemed to pull him back into the conversation. Luke and a couple of pack members were hovering by the tree taking in the different ornaments and Meliorn had only just appeared from the way he was at the bar ordering a drink. His Mom and Max were at the buffet, trying different foods they hadn’t seen before with Clary and a couple of other Shadowhunters that Alec had suggested inviting. But the rest of the inhabitants seemed to have been invited by Magnus, meaning they were either warlocks or meant something to him. 

Finally, Alec spotted Magnus in the kitchen side of the bar, checking in with the caterer about the serving of some deserts from the looks of it giving Alec the chance for him and Madzie to catch him before he disappeared. 

“I think I’ve spotted him Madzie, let’s go surprise him yeah?” Alec asked Madzie causing a giggle from the little warlock as Alec led her through the crowd. 

“….and I want the trifle served before the mince pies but after the Christmas cake. I want people to have the option of trying things other things if they don’t like them.” Magnus said, the caterer nodding in agreement as they told a waiter to refill some now empty plates on the buffet. 

“Magnus!” Madzie squealed, bringing a big smile to Magnus’ face as he turned towards her and bent to pull her into a tight hug when she reached him. 

“Hello Sweet Pea, I was wondering when I’d get to see you in the dress, I made your momma buy for you. Give me a twirl I want to make sure it fits.” Magnus grinned, letting go of her and holding her hand above her head as she spun around on one foot in a make-shift pirouette. 

“It’s so pretty!” Madzie giggled, as Magnus picked her up and offered her a glass of juice. 

“what do you think of the party sweet pea? Has Alec or Momma showed you the buffet?” Magnus asked, catching Alec’s eye as he sipped his drink. 

“Not yet but it looks like there’s lots of food,” Madzie said excitedly, as Magnus led the way towards the buffet, with Alec not far behind him. 

The three of them joined the queue and Alec found himself watching Magnus and Madzie interacting more than paying attention to the food on offer. He did put a few things on his plate, but his heart seemed to melt every time Magnus made a face for Madzie’s benefit when he tasted something sour or making content noises when it was something he liked. How Magnus would let Madzie try things and decided if she liked it or not before putting it on her plate. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at how lucky he was. 

XO

Magnus handed Madzie over to Catarina once they had filled their plates from the buffet, his old friend sitting at a table with Tessa and a few other old friends near the bar. Alec had taken both their plates to the balcony once Magnus had assured him he’d be there after making sure Madzie got back to Catarina.

“You manage to find something new to try honey?” Catarina asked Madzie once she was settled in a seat beside her with her plate and a drink, though the younger seemed preoccupied with the couple of handfuls of honey roasted peanuts Magnus had put on the plate for her so she turned her attention to Magnus before he could slip away. “You managed to catch your shadowhunter? He was looking a bit lonely when I last saw him.”

“Yes, I was planning on eating with him a little on the balcony, but I have a feeling there’s something you want to tell me,” Magnus said, as Catarina sighed.

“Not tell really, as I’m sure you already know. But that boy is besotted with you in every way possible. You may have only been together less than a year but the way he was looking at you when you were interacting with Madzie before? It was like he saw something he wanted and would do anything to keep. So, whatever you do, don’t let him walk away like you did all the others Mags. He’s the best person in the world for you and you deserve to find that kind of happiness.” Catarina said, watching Magnus over her glass of red wine.

“How many have you had that you’ve already hit your philosophic drunk phase already?” Magnus asked, earning a roll of the eyes from Catarina.

“This is my third and I’m not a light-weight Magnus as you well know. Please just think about what I said and get back to your shadowhunter before he comes looking for you.” Catarina said, with a sigh before she turned back to Madzie who was trying unsuccessfully to cut a big block of cheese in half with her folk.

Magnus took a glance at his friend being maternal and domestic with her adopted daughter and walked towards the balcony, making sure to put a ward up in the doorway so he and Alec could have a bit of peace and quiet from the madness inside.

Alec was sat at the table, his gaze on the view and hand rested on the stem of his barely touched wine glass but from the faraway look in his eyes, he knew the younger’s mind was on him and there was little denying that all Catarina had said was true. And for Magnus, he had to admit it was something he returned whole-heartedly despite how little time they spent together or had been together. 

He knew it was jumping the gun thinking of a future, or what could possibly equate to a future between an immortal and a shadowhunter, of living together and sharing all the great experiences that he wanted to witness Alec pursue for the first time. Of trips to foreign places and the firsts that Alec had been depriving himself of for so long because he believed he could never have them. And yet now that was all Magnus wanted to give him, on top of his own heart which he would eagerly cut out and give to Alec if he so much as asked. It was thoughts like these that scared him, after all that happened with Camille, and yet he knew that Alec would never break him the way Camille had.

“Are you enjoying the view Alexander?” he made himself ask before his thoughts found a voice that he knew damned well it was too early to verbalise. Those three words seemed to constantly sit on his tongue when around the younger and yet he knew it was those words which could possibly have Alec running for the hills if sprung on him too soon.

“Huh? Oh yeah, always.” Alec smiled as Magnus sat down opposite him with his own fresh glass of wine, their plates of food ignored for now.

“You tried any of the food yet? I wasn’t completely sure what particular cuisine to stick with so I ended up with a bit of everything.” Magnus said, pulling his plate towards him though his gaze continued to linger on Alec instead of the food.

“Not yet, I was waiting for you, but it does all look good,” Alec said, reaching for his own plate.

The two of them made small talk over their food, sometimes picking at certain things on the other’s food which they themselves hadn’t tried and Magnus refilling their glasses when they went below the halfway point so they didn’t have to disturb their sanctuary by going back inside. But every time the conversation lulled their gazes would meet and it was like a reminder of how lucky they were to have what they had, Once the plates were emptied and Magnus had conjured them a taster plate of the desserts, Magnus’ hand rested on Alec’s free hand as the younger fed him a piece of Christmas cake. 

“You know if you keep this up my figure is going to suffer.” Magnus murmured, as Alec tried to feed him another mince pie. 

“I don’t think I could ever see the day that that happens. You will always be beautiful to me no matter what.” Alec said, setting the rejected mince pie down and taking a sip of his wine.

“I think you might have had a bit more wine than I originally thought Alec, let’s re-join the party and I’ll give you your gift before you go back to the Institute,” Magnus said, though knew by how Alec shook his head that wasn’t going to happen.

“No, It’s true Magnus. From the moment I set eyes on you all I could think of was how beautiful you are and how lucky I am that you gave me a second look let alone gate crashed the biggest mistake of my life to fight for me.” Alec said, setting his half-finished glass aside and curling his fingers between Magnus’.

“Believe me I would do it all again in a heartbeat.” Magnus smiled, guiding Alec’s hand to his lips and kissing the back softly. He could feel Alec’s eyes burning into him at the gesture and got up to hopefully persuade Alec back into the loft, but when Alec followed instead, he found his lips being consumed by Alec’s with a passion and heat that he had barely felt before.

Something he knew without a doubt would lead to things that there was no denying that he wanted, but at that moment in time with Alec inebriated and them being on a balcony where anyone could see them he knew he would have to put a stop to it.

“Alec…” he panted, pulling back only for the younger’s lips to detour down his neck and suckle at a soft spot on his neck that had Magnus’ legs weakening and his head tilting back as Alec’s body crowded his own against the wall.

Magnus opened his mouth to try again only to feel Alec’s teeth grazing against his soft spot causing a shiver down his spine before Alec’s lips were back on his own and his body was melting at the attention. At the way, Alec seemed so intent on letting him know how much he was grateful for him and would forever want him as long as Magnus wanted him too. As if there was ever any doubt that Magnus would want this beautiful man.

“Alec…. darling….we really need to get you inside and sober you up a little. Not that I don’t love the attention but the last place I want this to progress is on the balcony….” Magnus groaned, hating himself for his self-restraint when he felt Alec’s lips pull away.

“Yeah, yeah right sorry…” Alec murmured hoarsely, pulling away and turning back to the view to pull himself together leaving Magnus leaning against the wall and cursing himself silently as he knew what thoughts must now be going through the other’s head as he approached him.

“Darling, you know how much I want you…and, believe me, I will always _always_ want you. Just, not when you’re drunk, not on a balcony…. unless you ask very nicely and we’re alone in the loft and only when we are both sure this is what we want ok?” Magnus murmured soothingly, lacing his fingers between Alec’s and offering him a smile when their gazes met.

Alec silently nodded, almost as though he was afraid of what, he would do or say if he dared to speak, leaving Magnus to drop the ward to the balcony and lead Alec back inside.

The party was slowly starting to die down, some of the crowd had already left, mostly people Magnus didn’t know very well like members of Raphael’s clan or Luke’s pack and a few of the warlocks that had been milling around. The Lightwoods were sat at a table with drinks though young Max seemed like he was falling asleep on his mother’s shoulder and Catarina was sat on a couch with a sleeping Madzie in her lap. 

Magnus led Alec towards the other couch and once he was settled conjured him a glass of water before gathering the presents that he wanted to give out to his guests. Catarina took hers and Madzie’s with a kiss on the cheek and smile before the pair disappeared. Raphael, Luke and Meliorn all accepted theirs and helped to herd out the unwanted guests still lingering before leaving. Only the Lightwoods and Clary remained, leaving Magnus to hand theirs out equally, along with a thank you present to Isabelle for helping with the party. 

The only one remaining was Alec, who from the way he was looking at Isabelle as she hovered in the doorway, was planning to go back to the Institute. He probably still felt mortified about what had happened on the balcony in his drunken state, but Magnus wasn’t going to let him go without clearing the air.

He gestured for Isabelle to wait outside with a jerk of the head which she nodded in acknowledgement before closing the door, leaving Magnus to scoop up Alec’s present and sit beside his boyfriend on the couch. His gaze was rested on the now empty glass in his hands, as though wanting to avoid meeting Magnus’, but Magnus took the glass away and rested a hand under Alec’s chin until he looked up.

“Darling, I know it’s not quite Christmas day yet, but I was thinking before you left that we could open our presents to each other. I mean you’ll be at the Institute all tomorrow and I’ll probably be with Catarina, Madzie and Raphael.” Magnus said, offering him the expertly decorated present covered in dark blue wrapping paper with ‘merry Christmas’ wrote in silver calligraphy over and over.

“I’d like that, let me just grab yours.” Alec croaked, getting up from the couch and picking up a small red gift bag covered in a gold floral pattern.

Magnus watched him sit down beside him and offer him the bag to him unsurely like he was still so uncertain that the present would be something Magnus would like. But no matter what Alec had brought him there was little doubt in Magnus' mind that he would like it.

Magnus took the bag and handed Alec his present in its’ place before turning to open his present. The bag contained a royal red velvet box with a gold bow around it to match the gift bag. Magnus took a glance at Alec who was watching him, before untying the bow and opening the box. 

What he saw inside was beautiful, there was no denying that. A yin and yang symbol pendant created in moonstone and onyx inside a silver frame which let the pendant spin around from one side to another. The chain was just the right length that he preferred and looked to be easily adjustable. But it wasn’t what he would have pictured Alec getting him, though he couldn’t explain why. Still when Alec met his gaze he smiled and put the necklace on and felt the chill of cold stone against his chest like a physical reminder of all the passion Alec had shown him when out on the balcony.

“It’s beautiful, thank you, Alexander.” He whispered, a chill running through him when Alec’s fingers grazed the frame over the pendant against his skin.

“Honestly I wasn’t sure what to get you since we’re still getting to know each other, but I’m glad you like it.” Alec smiled, before turning to open his own present.

Magnus watched nervously as Alec opened the wrapped box and saw him stiffen as he saw the book. He bit his lip as Alec took the book from the box and looked it over with interest, opening it to reveal the signature on the front page from the author and the first edition status on the inside.

“Magnus, it’s amazing. Where did you get this?” Alec asked, looking from the book to his boyfriend who shrugged it off.

“To be fair it was a part of my own collection, but I thought it was something you’d probably appreciate more since I hear from a little bird that you’re quite the book worm when you get the chance,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s fingertips trace the gold-gilded pages reverently.

“Yours? But I can’t take something this precious from Magnus…” Alec began, though stopped when Magnus put his fingers over Alec’s lips to silence him.

“You can and you will. Because with me all it’s done is sit on a shelf day in and day out, not being cherished and actually read as it deserves to be. And to be fair, the only precious thing in my life that means more to me than this book is you.” Magnus said gently, watching Alec’s still slightly glazed eyes soften at the affection in his voice.

“Thank you, Magnus. I love it.” Alec whispered when Magnus finally let go and pressed a kiss of thanks to his boyfriend’s lips/

“You are more than welcome.” Magnus smiled, grazing his fingertips against Alec’s jawline causing the younger to blush a little and put the book back in the box.

“Izzy will probably be waiting for me so I should get going but I’ll see you before New years right”? Alec asked as the couple got to their feet with Alec holding his book under his arm.

“Of course you will. Come over when you can and I’ll make dinner or something,” Magnus said, following Alec towards the door.

“Sounds good to me. Thanks for a great night and a great party Magnus, Merry Christmas.” Alec smiled, kissing Magnus with small pecks over and over as he opened the door.

“Merry Christmas Alec, bye,” Magnus whispered once Alec was gone and the door closed behind him not successfully muffling the sound of Jace teasing Alec and Isabelle cooing over how cute the couple were as the siblings left the floor.

It had definitely been one of the most memorable Christmas parties for Magnus without a shadow of a doubt, but as he leaned against the closed door toying with his present from Alec, he was sure that it was definitely the first of many and he couldn’t wait to see what they would all bring in years to come.

Fin.


End file.
